To Love Ru: Lala, The Late Night Tutor
by Xyaqom
Summary: The following One-Shot Takes Place In Chapter 70. After failing his math test, Rito is giving one more chance to improve his mark, but he'll need help. After discovering that Lala is a math genius, he begs her to be his tutor for the night. But as the night goes on, things begin to get... Spicy. Rated M for lemon scenes.


**Note: Hello everyone, and merry Christmas. Now I understand that Christmas is not here yet, but by the time you are getting this One-Shot, Christmas is only two days away, so consider this an early Christmas gift. This idea was pitched to me from Alvin D-Rod, and he asked me to make this one-shot. And that One-Shot being, What if things got a little spicy when Lala was being Rito's tutor when he was studying for his math test. Thank goodness that isn't the title. Anyways, as many of you are probably asking by now, is there going to be another Christmas chapter for Drogons. Unfortunately, I am going to have to say no. Last year there was a Christmas Chapter, and if I want to make another one, I want Crimson Darkness to take part in it. But since we haven't even scratched the surface with the current arc of Drogons yet, I'm afraid there won't be a Christmas chapter for Drogons this year. I hope you all understand.**

**As for Drogons itself, the next chapter for Drogons will be launched this upcoming Saturday, so look forward to that. Also, I would like to thank Alvin D-Rod for pitching this idea to me and helping me put this One-Shot together. So go check him out after you finish reading this One-Shot.**

**Anyways, with that said, let's get into the One-Shot: Lala, The Late Night Tutor!**

* * *

**To Love Ru:**  
**Lala, The Late Night Tooter:**

* * *

At Sainan High, everybody was gathering around about the recent test math test.

Mio: Haruna, what're your results for the math test?

Haruna: Oh I got 90 on my test (Shows her test to her friends)

Rito looks down and sees his test results were terrible

Haruna: Oh I got 98 on my test (Shows her test to her friends)

Risa and Mio: A 98?!

Haruna: Not so loud.

Rito looks down and sees his test results were terrible, an eighteen to be exact.

Rito: (Thinking) Damn it, math really isn't my forte, and it shows.

* * *

**Flashback:**

The Math Teacher: Rito Yuuki! These results are unacceptable, you need to try harder!

Rito: Yes Sensei and is there a way I can take the test again?

Teacher: Yes, there is. If you do want to improve your results. Come here after school tomorrow. Be sure to study hard, not because rather or not if you pass, I will have your parents sign it.

Rito: Yes sir

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

Rito was sitting on the stone steps and starts thinking about getting a tutor to help him to study.

Rito: (Thinking) Oh man. What am I going to do? How am I going to get better at math in just twenty-four hours? Ever since Lala arrived here and I help my father with his manga, I haven't been able to study as much as I used to. My parents would kill me if they found out I've been slacking on my studies. And Haruna, what would she think if she found out I failed a math test?!

* * *

**Rito's Day Dream:**

Haruna: I can't believe I actually found you interesting. I never realized just how dumb you are. I don't want to be with a man who doesn't even know basic math! I'm sorry Rito Yuuki. But there is no chance in hell that we are ever getting together.

Rito was saying sorry but it didn't help with his case and hears someone coming up from behind him. He looks to sees white panties and round butt.

**End Of Rito's Daydream:**

* * *

Rito: I need to find a way to get better.

Rito hears someone opens then closes the door which he tilts his head to sees white panties at first, then around butt underneath a black dress.

Rito: Huh?

Whoever was the owner of these white panties, definitely had an amazing round butt. But then he noticed that that person was wearing a black battle dress. That could only mean one thing...

?: Should I stomp on you or just pick your eyes out?

Rito looks up and sees that it's Yami. Yami was stomping his face on the ground and she was getting anger by his staring.

Yami: How long are you going to keep looking?

Rito: I'm sorry.

Yami: It's fine but you'll need to find someone to help you (Her cheeks turns light red because she didn't know why but she only allows Rito to see her like that sometimes)

Rito: Help me?

Yami: (Holds Rito's math test results) Yes, with your studies.

Turns out that when Yami slammed Rito's head on the ground, his test when flying, but Yami caught it before it went too far.

Rito: You mean get a tutor?

Yami: Yes

Rito begins to think about it but parts of him wanted to see Yami's amazing round butt with his cheeks turns deep red.

Rito just shakes his head.

Rito: I see... I have to see about it

Later, Rito saw his room and his house studying for the test.

Rito: This is harder to understand it

Peke: Rito Sama, what are you doing?

Rito: Hi Peke. I just have problems with my math homework (Looks at Peke and he can tell Peke was tired) How about you lay down on my bed if you want to.

Peke: Are you sure.

Rito: Yes I'm sure besides I can tell you are tired from dressing Lala's outfits (Makes a fist bump for her)

Peke: Okay, I'll take a quick nap.

Rito was smiling at Peke and starts focusing on the Math homework. Which he gets surprised by his bedroom door opens up.

Lala: Hello!

Rito turns around and sees that Lala was only wearing a pink towel, and her hair still partly wet

She just got out of the shower.

Rito: Lala! Put some clothes on!

Lala: That's why I'm here, to pick up Peke.

Rito could see Lala's cleavage inside of her towel and remembers what Yami has told him about finding someone to help him.

Just then, something caught Rito by the corner of his eye. It was Lala's math test results. And to Rito's surprise, Lala's results were a hundred, a perfect score.

Rito: ONE HUNDRED?! Lala, you scored a hundred percent on your math test.

Lala: Oh, Yes I did. I'm starting to get the hang of understanding earthling language and Earthling numbers. Learning the earthling vocabulary was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be.

Rito: (Thinking) That's right, when Lala first became a student, she couldn't understand earthling language to save her life, making her fail on everything. But now, one week later, she's getting perfect scores on tests.

Lala: Is something wrong, Rito?

Just then, Rito grabs Lala by the shoulders, making the towel that she was wearing to fall to her feet, revealing her amazing naked body.

Rito: Lala, you need to teach me! You need to teach me how you're so good at math! Please, teach me how to be better!

Just then, Rito noticed that he accidentally stripped Lala out of her towel, allowing him to get a good look at her naked body.

Rito: (Looks down at her amazing naked body and his eyes extend of a surprising look to see her large C breasts about hit D) Um... Lala... Your things are out

Lala: (Giggles and blushes) Well that's because you took my towel off silly.

Rito takes the towel off the floor and puts back on her body then looks into her eyes.

Rito: Can you help me with my Math studies, please.

Lala: Hm, sure, I can help you, under one condition.

Rito: Yes, anything, just named it?

Lala: You have to go out on a date with me.

Rito was surprised by the condition and thinks about it for a while. Which he reaches the answer.

Rito: Yes I agree to your terms (Kisses Lala quickly on the lips) That's our promise

It took Lala a little bit to process what just happened. Did Rito just agree to her terms? She was expecting him to say no, but he said yes. When Lala realized this, she squealed in excitement.

Rito laughs a little when she jumps little with her light pink pussy shows little for him to see. He becomes curious about how it would feel to kiss and maybe do more with Lala. He also saw her breasts bounce up and down as she jumps in excitement. Rito turns away and goes back to studies with Lala still wearing the towel over her naked body.

Lala: Okay, if I'm going to help you, I need to look the part!

Rito: Oh you got it.

Lala: Peke, you know what to do!

Rito: Actually, Peke is currently sleeping/recharging at the moment.

Lala: Aw, I really wanted to dress up as a teacher.

Rito: (Thinking) Why does the thought of Lala dressing up as a teacher sound sexy?

Lala looks at Rito and smiles then puts her arms around his head softly.

Rito: Lala?

Rito then watched her towel fall back down to her feet again.

Lala: I'm sorry... (Starts taking her towel up from the floor) Wait, I got something better. I'll be right back!

Lala then ran to her room, but before she ran out, Rito managed to catch a quick peek at her amazing bubble shaped butt.

Rito: Damnit! I really wanted to see Lala's naked body. Wait, what the hell am I saying?

After a few minutes, Lala came back, wearing her school uniform, but totally different. The bottom half of her uniform shirt was done up like a bow, allowing Rito to see her belly since she had had her skirt at her hips. the upper half of her uniform shirt was showing off a great amount of her cleavage since the first seven buttons were undone. And her hair was done piggy tails. She was not wearing any socks or shoes, so her legs and feet were bare. Rito's jaw dropped to the floor when and instantly got hard when he saw how cute and sexy Lala was. Lala was now a sexy schoolgirl.

Lala: Are you alright, Mister Rito? (She steps over and places herself against Rito for him to see the problems)

Half of Rito wanted to take Lala right now, but he knew that if he did, he wouldn't anything for the upcoming test. Rito was trying to keep his composure, trying not to let his hormones to get the better of him.

Rito: Um... Yes... I'm... Um... Having trouble with... this question. (He says pointing at the math problem)

Lala sees the problem with her breasts were showing at his side almost which Rito was trying his best to rub or lick them.

Rito: (Thinking) Come on Rito, focus!

Lala: Are you okay, Mister Rito?

Rito: Y-Yes...

Lala: How about this? (Takes her button off and reveals her bouncing breasts. She was smiling and hopes to see him)

Rito blushed hard when he saw her breasts were out.

Lala: Is this helping?

Rito: I... I wish it was...

Lala turns his Rito's head and places her forehead onto his forehead. Her lips moving closer to kiss him again.

Rito tried to resist the urge, but his hormones finally got the better of him. They then locked lips. Rito puts Lala top of his lap and starts kissing her more and passionately with his hands strokes her backside warmly. This was not how Rito planed his night, but he felt that he wanted this for so long, even though he didn't know it until now. As the two kissed, Rito's dent inside his boxers was pushing up against Lala's pussy, and she could feel it more since she wasn't wearing any panties under her skirt, and Rito felt it too. Rito starts unbuttoning her shirt and kisses her neck warmly. His hands stroke her backside warmly. Rito throws her shirt away, making her topless and feeling her breasts. Lala moans slightly as she strokes Rito's hair and her pink nipples are becoming hard. When Rito saw that Lala's nipples were hard, he began sucking on them while grabbing and feeling her butt. Lala moans more which she begins taking Rito's shirt off and Rito takes off Lala's skirt, now making her naked. Rito places her top of the desk and starts kissing her nipples the travels down to her clit, where he notices that Lala's pussy smelled amazing and it tasted sweet too.

Rito kisses her pussy first softly and rubs her body as she makes her breasts jiggles slightly.

Lala: Oh Rito!

Rito kisses and licks her pussy more and starts rubbing her clit up then down with his thumb.

Lala: Oh Rito! I've waited for this for so long!

Rito puts his tongue inside of her pussy to lick the inside of it and it makes Lala go crazy

Lala: OH RITO! IT FEELS SO GOOD!

Rito stops licking her pussy and kisses her again which he felt her hands taking his boxers off, revealing his hard four inches long and four inches thick dick to her. Rito watches Lala pushes his chair over then bends down onto her knees. She begins kissing and licks his headpiece first. Rito gasp when he felt Lala licking his dick. Lala was smiling at Rito and starts stroking the length then engulfs his headpiece at first then goes down slowly to tease Rito. This makes Rito gasp and Lala started going downtown on his dick. Rito starts removing her buns to let her hair flow down her backside. Lala's hair now covered her face as she continued to suck on his dick.

Rito strokes her hair back so he can see her suck on his dick

Rito: Lala, I'm going to come!

Lala: Then do it.

Rito covers his mouth to keep himself from moaning and came all Lala's face.

Rito places Lala in missionary position and starts stroking it up then down on her pussy

Lala: Rito, are you sure?

Rito: I was confused about how I felt around you but now I can tell that I love you, Lala

They kiss as Rito slowly starting to go inside her.

Lala moans loudly inside of the kiss which Rito grabs her large breasts to moves them together. He begins moving his dick into her pussy little fast and hard

Lala: Rito, I love you too.

Rito smiles at her and starts thrusting into her pussy harder and deeper as his hands hold onto her hips. Her breasts bounce with every thrust.

Lala: OH RITO!

Rito rolls them over for Lala to ride his dick and slaps her amazing bubble butt

Lala: Rito, this feels amazing!

Lala bounces top of his dock fast and deep as her breasts were bouncing everywhere. She moans loudly.

Rito then starts moving her breasts around.

Lala: You sure love my breasts

Rito: It's kinda hard for me not to.

Rito puts Lala against the desk then starts pounding her pussy harder and deeper awhile slaps her butt as a drum.

Lala: You like my butt too?

Rito: Yes I do... I love everything about you, Lala. Promise me you'll stay at my side

Lala: Yes, I promise.

Rito: Lala I'm about cum soon!

Lala: Me too!

Rito: Where should I come?

Lala: Inside!

After coming inside of Lala, they went back to studying for the test which it was helping that Rito was getting how Lala solved the problems

* * *

**Next Day**

Rito remembers everything which he nearly got sidetracked by remembering how good it felt to be inside of Lala. But he stays focused on the test after the test was done. He went to the hallway and waited for the results which he was amazed to see his score was 99.

The Math Teacher: Wow Mr. Yuuki. You must have had an amazing tutor. Your results turned out a lot better than they were yesterday.

Rito: Yes I did have an amazing tutor which I hope she keeps teaching me for now

Math Teacher: Well then, keep this up, and you'll have a good future ahead of you.

Rito: Yes sir and now will you excuse me.

Rito went outside and finds Lala was waiting for which his lips form a warm smile. His right hand was offered for her to take it.

Rito: Are you ready for the date I promised you, Lala?

Lala: Yep.

Rito and Lala went out on their date which it turns out to be fun for both of them.

**The End:**


End file.
